oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
(Un)Happy Camper!
}} (Un)Happy Camper! is the 39th episode of Season 4. Plot Oggy and Olivia arrives a place to where the trailer is put. Oggy detaches the trailer from the car. Olivia grins in seeing beauty and is slightly surprised when seeing Oggy carrying the trailer. Oggy uses his fingers as a camera and is knowing to be a perfect place to put the trailer. But unfortunately, the place he let the trailer to stay was a slope and it rolls. Oggy lets the trailer to stay back on its place, but due to a heavy weight, Oggy is squished, because it rolled towards the tree. Olivia just took a picture of the trailer. They then entered inside it and Oggy gets a bag of food, but is not seeing that the cockroaches are inside there too, and they are just eating food. Oggy gets something from the fridge and a map-looking object. They are not seeing carefully, and they collide each other, where they laugh. Then, they went out to share a healthy salad that Olivia made. Oggy went back into the trailer to drink. Unbeknownst to him, the cockroaches swapped the signs that indicates large dispensable bottles of gasoline and water respectively prior, that he drinks gasoline instead of water. Then, they use a lighter to explode Oggy. Olivia then, take a photo of Oggy chasing the cockroaches. Later, Oggy wanted to take a bath but the cockroaches ruined the shower, showing up Oggy without his fur. Olivia took another photo. After that, Oggy and Olivia are watching the sunset together. Joey pretended to be a rooster, making the sun show up. Oggy started chasing the cockraches again. When Oggy wanted to swat them up, Olivia stopped him showing him that he didn't absolutely need to hit them. So, he tied them in a tree instead. The next morning, Oggy see a modern and long camping bus pushing his and Olivia's trailer. Bob shows up that he is the bus driver and update the bus by a balloon villa above the bus. He squashed Oggy with a modern wooden chair and a larger dinner table. Later on, Bob disturbed Oggy and Olivia by installing a satellite dish which shaded on them, started burning bones, making the smoke landing on them, and snoring all night, that Oggy and Olivia couldn't sleep in a wink. The next morning, he squashed Oggy with a tree that was sawed down by him. Olivia become angry and started screaming on Bob but he continued, not paying attention on Olivia. Olivia cried, because the trees are nature (Remember: This is because Olivia loves nature, and she thinks cutting woods trees as natural resources would pollute the environment and also made her cry). Oggy had enough of Bob's mean & dirty works and asked the cockroaches for help and for reward, they allowed them camp together. After Bob cuts the tree that Oggy and the cockroaches are on, the cockroaches agreed. Later Oggy showed up, telling Bob weather forecasts, little to he knew that Oggy was just eavesdropping on Bob while the cockroaches made their work better. They sabotaged the bus motor, causing the bus to automatically move, deflating the balloon villa. Bob chase after the Bus to a cliff and managed to get on it. Bob tried to brake but the handle broke, and he was thrown in the sea along with the bus making the bus sink. Oggy and the cockroaches laughed. Then, Olivia came, confused about what happened. Bob showed up with the bus driving wheel after escaped from being drowned. Oggy threw the wheel in the trash. They camped along with the cockroaches. Joey wanted to take a bath in a smaller shower that resembles Oggy's but Oggy ruined the shower by opening it using Oggy's cat nail, causing him to laugh and Olivia took photos. Trivia *The name of the episode is similar to Happy Campers, Although the meaning of this episode and that episode's title is completely opposite, As in this episode it was happy and in the that episode it is unhappy. *On March 5, 2015, on its first and only airing in the United States, this episode was taken off of Nickelodeon for indecent exposure of a topless woman in one of the pictures inside of the trailer. This is shown when Oggy enters the trailer after Joey switches the water and oil signs. It was later replaced with a picture of the landscape in the episode for censorship. Gallery OldPictureInTrailer.png|The topless woman picture in the trailer. It can be seen on the left. NewPictureInTrailer.png|The replacement landscape picture in the trailer. Roaches and Olivia wave.png|...Oh sure, you're nice to her! Viewing the sunset.jpg Cockroach-a-doodle-doo!.png|Apparently, Joey's a cockerel instead of a cockroach. Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)